Sasha Snape and the Box of Time
by The-slient-killer-007
Summary: My first uplaod so bear with me okay. This contians hints of slash and a paring of large age differnce so if your going to flame don't read! Rated m for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

"Two"

"Three"

"Two"

"Four!" I said smirking.

"You obviously do not understand how this works do you?" Dad asked.

It was the first week of August and a month before the school year at Hogwarts started. Mom, dad and I were all sitting in the dining room of Snape Manor.

"She is _**your**_ daughter Sev." Mom said still using the pet name she had given him when they were still married.

"Funny. I always thought being as stubborn as mule came from your side of the family Elaine." My dad said smirking.

Mom huffed and turned her view away from dad.

"Maybe that's true Sev, but at least I don't teach children for a living." Mom retorted.

"Sixteen!" I said before dad could respond to mom's comment.

Dad's head spun back to be. "Sixteen?! Five is my final offer."

I held in my laughter and produce a look of fake disappointment on my face.

"Okay I guess that's far." I got up from the chair and stomped out of the dining room. Once I was out view and the doors to the dining room shut themselves I ran to the top of the stairs and listened to my parent's conversation.

"Merlin women how many beasts do you let that child keep?" dad asked in a disapproving tone.

Mom gave a small laugh "Only five."

I wished I could see his face.

"Remember Sev, she is _**your**_ daughter" mom said laughing.

I heard nothing more from the dining room except my mother's laughter before I ran to my new room.

***********

I had never stayed more than a few weeks at Snape manor before so I had never had a real room there. So dad had to have one made for me. My father had told me earlier that Aunt Cissy had decorated the room for me. This was fine by me, dad would have probably made it into a dungeon with a stone bed and a cauldron, but I still wasn't prepared for what I found.

A soft perfume was noticeable in the elegant room while the hum of an unseen harp could be heard in the background. The walls were splashed with a dark green paint while the floor was marble tile. The ceiling was similarly tiled but the thick pillars that held it up were white. Woven tapestries hung from the walls and in the center of the room stood a large canopy bed with Burgundy velvet draping and sheets. The bed had more pillows then I could count. There was a large roaring marble fireplace and two doors, one two an echoing bathroom the other a closet bigger than my old bedroom, and a large window with a bed sized window seat decorated with small materiel as my bed.

I giggled to myself before with a running leap bounced on to my massive bed.

***********

My parents had two entirely different views of life. My mother, Elaine Black, all though a pureblood witch she lived and worked with muggles. My father also a pureblood wizard, tolerant as he was of my mother's life style, could not bear to be around muggles for too long. Actually I don't think he could bear to be around any one for long. I was caught somewhere in between the two. I preferred the company of my animals more than people yet I enjoyed the time I spent with muggles I went to school with.

Knock, knock, knock.

A soft knocking refocused my attention

"Come in." I called to the person behind the door.

Dad strode in face blank but his eyes smiling and took a seat on the edge of my bed. He motioned for me to join him. I complied and he drew me into his arms lovingly.

"We are having small gathering for you tonight." Dad said running his hands threw my hair like he did when I was a child.

'_Small my left foot'_

"Whose we?" I asked

"Me and your god father."

I looked up at dad "You and Lucius?"

'_Ohh now I know it's definitely not small' _

"Don't sound so surprised." He said playfully. "Most of the planning was Lucius."

He continued "It's a homecoming ball and knowing that blonde will be elaborate and entirely too long."

I laughed at dad's joke.

"Who all is coming?" I asked

"Lucius, Draco and Narcissa."

'_Can't spell Drama without Draco Malfoy'_

"Mrs. Zabini and Blaise"

'_Drama queen number two'_

"The Parkinsons and Pansy"

'_Pug face'_

"Bellatrix, Rodolphus and Aiden Lestrange."

'_I haven't seen Aiden in a while'_

"The Crabbe's, Goyle's, Flint's and Bulstorde's"

'_I don't know which one is scarier '_

"And many others who aren't important" he finished

I paused for a second.

"Are Aunt Cissy and Lucius living together?"

All though most didn't know Narcissa and Lucius Malfoy weren't actually married any more. They had been divorced since Draco was 5 months old.

"No but they still have their image to maintain so they show up together."

I nodded at the new information.

"That was nice of you and Lucius." I said.

Dad smiled "Believe it or not I love you Sash."

"I love you to dad."

Father gave me a hug before he stood up and began to walk out of the room. He was almost out the door before he turned to say one last thing. "The party will begin at exactly 10:00 pm so do us both a favor and go bathe you severely need one. Your dress will be brought up to you along with your forsaken beasts in about an hour."

'_Typical Severus Snape, can't be nice for more than 5 minutes' _

"I wouldn't have him any other way." I said to myself before heading to the bathroom.

***********

I would have been very angry with dad after I got out of the bath for his comment but I lost the anger somewhere in-between the jets in the tub and the bubble bath that made me now smell lavender.

I looked over to the bed and smiled. All my animals' cages were sitting by the door and a black dress bag sat on my bed.

'_Animals then dress'_

I walked over to the cages the first was Cerberus. I let wolf out. Cerberus was a playful wolf with black fur and tawny markings around the ears and snout and golden eyes. As soon as the wolf was out his cage disappeared and near my bed appeared his bed and his brown teddy bear. Cerberus licked my hand before running to join his teddy.

I smiled before turning to the Hecate's cage next. I opened the door and she sprung from her cage before running back to my side. Hecate was my protective lynx with copper colored fur and pales green eyes. She was humanly smart and loved attention. Her cage vanished and a large black cushion appeared on the window seat. I petted her head and she sprung off. I opened the last floor cage.

It belonged to Morgana my dragon. Morgana was a rare breed of dragon called Dayscale that was almost all gone due to their timid behavior and small size. Morgana had violet metallic scales, a thin short body, and small close-set wings running from its shoulders to its lower back, hooded gem-like eyes that are the color of ivory and tiny pointed ears. Morogna's cage turned into her bed and a bowl of carrots. Morgana was a vegetarian.

'_Strange pet for a strange girl.'_

I stood up and pulled out my wand, a Mahogany Dragon heartstring, and waved it at the standing cages which both turned into perches.

On one stood Circe the phoenix and on the other my rock horned owl Aleister, I sighed finally fished. I turned around and walked over to the bed. I unzipped the dress bag and gasped.

I pulled out the dress which turned out to be much larger than the bag. The gown was an astonishing black taffeta sleeveless gown with a flowing skirt and train and a corset top.

I carefully put it on and then walked into the bathroom. I did my hair so that my natural midnight curls fell against my back. I giggled childishly and twirled in a circle.

"Cute"

I whipped around toward the doorway to see dad. He walked toward me caring two black jewelry boxes, one flat and square the other and narrow rectangle.

"For me." I asked eyeing the boxes.

Dad pursed his lips. "Maybe." He said opening the first box, the rectangle one, pulling out a gold tone porcelain locket with red roses on it on a gold chain.

"It's pretty." I said while dad put it on me.

"It was my mother's." dad said before opening the next box. It was a tiara.

Father put the box down and placed the diamond headpiece on me.

'_Shiny'_

"Or the diamonds, you know"

"Real?" dad finished for me. "Yes they are."

I looked back at the mirror taking in the full effect.

"You look beautiful."

"Well, I think you're ready, so shall we?" He asked sticking out his arm.

I linked arms with dad and left the room.

***********

We stood at the top of the staircase and I could hear the murmurs of the guest below. My stomach was churning. "I don't want to do this anymore." I said trying to pull away from dad with no prevail.

"Try to run and I will push you down the stairs." dad said with a devilish smirk on his face.

'…'

Dad turned and sighed seeing the blank expression on my face.

"Do you have to look so pathetic? It makes me feel bad." Dad said hissing the last part.

"I am so sorry for making you feel but I just realized I have no desire to walk into a room full of people that hate me." I whispered not wanting the visitors below to hear me.

"They don't hate you. They don't even know you yet." Dad said

"Oh for Merlin's sake, if your not pretty yet then it not going to happen sweetheart." Came the distinct voice of Draco Malfoy from downstairs. There was a loud smacking sound before it went completely quiet downstairs.

Dad rolled his eyes and we began to descend down the stairs as the room erupted in clapping.

If you had never felt a million eyes staring at you at you all at once then you would have no idea how I felt. The Ballroom was huge. It was separated in two parts a dance floor and eating area with tables for dining in the middle all of which surround one giant circular table and tables on the walls with drinks and snacks and one with the largest stack of presents I had ever seen. There were gifts of all shapes and sizes.

'_Holy dog biscuit is that one moving.'_

The first people that greeted us were the Malfoys and the Lestranges.

"Hello." I said greeting everyone.

"Oh how beautiful. Isn't she beautiful Lucius?" Aunt Cissy asked in her shrill voice.

"Beautiful." Lucius answered his wife.

"It took her that long to do this?" Draco mumbled to himself earning a look from his father that said don't you dare embarrass me boy.

"Very nice this one, Severus you've got a good one here." Aunt Bella said examining me as if I was some sort of foreign object. I smiled but took a few cautionary steps back.

I looked behind Aunt Bella and Rodolphus to find Aiden reading some ancient looking text.

Aiden was Bella's son but not Rodolphus's. Bella had him by a vampire before they were married. This made Aiden half vampire. Aiden had deep crimson eyes that screamed beautiful but dangerous. His thick, wavy, onyx, neck-length hair was worn in an uncomplicated, precise style. His skin was china white.

"Hey Aiden." I said.

Without looking up he smiled and spoke in a deep but gentlemanly tone.

"Hey Sash."

Aunt Bella whipped her head around at the sound of his voice. "Don't have some friends are something." Bella said crossing her arms.

Then he was gone.

'_I hate that woman' _

Bella uncrossed her arms and put that disturbing smile back on her face.

"Bad breeding that boy." Aunt Cissy said. "My sister is saint for even trying to help him."

'_Do you know what saint means lady?' _

"But in the end it all comes down to bad breeding." Aunt Cissy paused looking at me the same way her sister did a minute ago.

"Severus dear I don't mean to be noisy..."

'_Too late.' _

"…but Sasha's mother is Elaine Black correct?" Aunt Cissy asked

"Correct." Dad said.

"That's curious." Cissy said.

"What's curious?" I asked not liking were this was going.

"Sasha." Dad warned.

"Oh it's okay Severus. I was just thinking how I hadn't seen my dear cousin Elaine since Sirius was put away." Aunt cissy

"Elaine was so close to her big brother was she not Cissy." Bella asked her sister.

"So what?" I asked ignoring dad placing his hand on my shoulder. I, unlike Draco, was not afraid of my dad.

"Oh nothing it's just curious that's all dear." Cissy said with a sinister smile.

'_I am going to wipe that smile of your face on day.'_

"I am going to get a drink." I said.

"I'll come with you." Draco said following after me.

"Ohh my Ickle-Drakey-Wakey-Poo is such a gentleman isn't he." I heard Aunt Cissy say. If I hadn't been so angry right now I probably would have fell down laughing.

I only took a few steps before I was grabbed by my wrist and a spun around on my heels to see who had grabbed me.

Draco stood there smirking. "And where are you going."

"To get a drink." I said trying to pull my wrist back from Draco.

Draco merely sighed and began to drag me away from the drink table threw crowds of people towards double doors on the opposite side of the room.

'_For such a tiny person you're kinda strong'_

We entered the doors, which turned out to be a kitchen.

The kitchen was filled with chefs who seemed to be glaring at the intruders in their kitchen. Draco seemed not to notice.

We exited and were now standing an outside dining area. There were others out there already.

"Drakey!" Came the shrill scream of a girl who was now bouncing toward Draco. The girl was easily indefinable as Pansy Parkinson. Her black greasy hair hung in her signature bob. She wore a strapless ice-blue satin gown with a tiered skirt.

Pansy tried to attach herself to Draco only to be pushed away. She acted as if it hadn't happened and instead turned to me with a twisted look of disgust.

"Who's she?" She spat.

"She has a name." I said.

"Dragon, why did you bring her here?" Pansy whined and stomped her foot like a spoiled child.

"Cause it's her party pug face." Another voice came. I turned to find Aiden sitting with Hecate on his lap, petting her.

"Shut up mutt!' pansy replied

"Aww is that the best you can do." Aiden said to pansy.

"I think this might be yours." He said with a toothy grin picking up the relaxed cat.

Hecate jumped from his hands and mewed. She rubbed herself against his leg thanking him before darting off into the bushes.

I laughed to myself. "I think she likes you."

"I hate cats" Pansy said.

"And they hate you dear." Said the black boy sitting next to Aiden.

"Hey Blaise." I said recognizing Draco second in command.

"Hello Darling." He replied.

"I'm still thirsty." I said suddenly. I started to go back in but was stopped be Draco

"Sit down you stupid git."

He snapped his finger at two rather large boys.

"Crabbe, Goyle go get drinks for the rest of us." He Ordered.

The two stomped off.

"Millicent go with them and get me some gingerbread." Pansy said and a rather frightful girl followed after Draco's goons.

Draco took a seat in-between Flint and Blaise.

Pansy sat on the floor next Draco.

I sat in between Aiden and Blaise.

"So can you even use magic?" Pansy asked rudely.

"Wait what… yes!" I said.

"Oh, I mean it would make sense." She said innocently.

"What would make sense?" I asked getting ready to defend myself for the second time that night.

"Why you don't live with your dad." She said

"I don't live with my dad because he works most of the time and that's it." I snapped at her.

'_I am getting real tired of you people' _

"Of course." Pansy said.

"You know pansy I didn't know you were so multitalented." Blaise said with a sly smile.

Pansy stared at him confused.

"You can talk and annoy us all at the same time."

Draco snorted at the joke.

"Dragon!" pansy whined standing up.

"What? It was funny." Draco said.

Pansy turned and glared at me before stomping back inside.

She almost ran into Crabbe and Goyle who were coming back with are drinks.

"Millicent come on!' Pansy yelled.

Millicent obeyed pansy and followed her back out.

I ignored pansy's dramatic exit and focused more on the drink now in my hand.

The drink emitted a soft perfume let smelt of flowers. The liquid itself was a magenta color with a few bubbles and was served in a martini glass with an unidentifiable spice on the rim of the glass. I took a small sip and was thrown back by it. The drink tasted like sweet snow but left a warm feeling in my throat and stomach.

'_Weird'_

"Is it just me or dose Pansy hate me or something?" I asked

"She hates you." All the boys said in unison.

"Why? I thought I was being nice."

"It's has nothing to do with you dear." Blaise said

"She just hates any girl within a meter of Draco." Aiden finished.

"Although you can't blame her I am gorgeous." Draco said full of himself.

'_Hold the laughter in.'_

"Don't worry about her though. She's all bark and no bite." Blaise said before spelling a nail file and began to give himself a manicure.

"I could do this magically but it's just not the same." Blaise said to no one particular.

Aiden shook his head before speaking. "Vanity is a sin you know."

"So is pride but I don't see Draco bursting into flames so I'll be fine." Blaise said not taking his focus off his nails.

Draco merely shrugged of the comment as if he hadn't heard it.

"What's Dad like in school?" I asked. It was something I had always wondered.

"Same as always sarcastic yet amusing." Aiden answered me.

"I am not sarcastic. Nor am I any sort of entertainment for you children."

We all turned toward the door. Dad and Lucius stood in the doorway smirking at us.

"If you two don't start making some noise when you walk I'll have to put bells on you." I said trying to mimic the tone of a mother warning a small child.

"Are you done or should we come back." Dad said.

"No I'm finished." I said

"Then if you would please come in we could have dinner so we can end this damn thing and I can go to bed."

'_Well I wonder where I got my people skills from.'_

We followed the two older men inside. Blaise left to go sit with his mother and Aiden with Aunt Bella and Rodolphus.

Draco and I sat together at a large table in the center of the room.

'_Lucky me' _

Dinner served itself in true magical fashion.

I couldn't believe all the food. Venison, ham, turkey, lobster, salmon, roast beef, tarts and pies of all sorts, fruits, pea soup, chopped spinach, and so many more things.

I took some Sheppard's pie and ate in silence.

As I was eating I glanced across the table a Lucius. For the first time that night I got a good look at him. He dressed a dark green suit with a black cloak, black ascot, white gloves and black leather boots. His signature snake cane sat next him leaning against his chair.

His feather soft blonde hair was tied back with a black ribbon so his grey eyes could be seen clearly.

'_Did I just say feather soft?'_

His skin looked flawless and he was smirking.

'Wait…What?!'

I snapped out of my thoughts and realized Lucius was smirking at me with a raised eyebrow.

I looked down hopefully hiding the faint blush that was creeping across my face.

"So have you bought a pet to take to Hogwarts with you yet?" Lucius asked making small talk.

'_Maybe that means he didn't see me staring'_

"That child doesn't need another beast." Dad said.

"Another?" Aunt cissy asked finding a new way to mock me.

"I have several pets already." I said.

"What kind of pets?" Aunt Cissy asked.

"A lynx, a wolf, a horned owl, a phoenix, and a dragon." I said.

"A dragon?" she asked putting her hand against her heart in fake astonishment.

"Yes a Dayscale. It's a harmless breed." I snapped her.

Aunt cissy laughed. "Well aren't you just the strangest child."

'_I wonder if I kicked her under the table if anyone would know it was me.'_

"Well I don't have anything that tops a dragon but I do own a few thoroughbred Stallions at the manor and I would love to teach you to ride."

Aunt Cissy seemed rather applaud by the idea. Even though she and Lucius were divorced she still concerned him her property. She was just that shallow.

"And I could take you shopping. After taking care of you and all those animals your mother mustn't have any money left over for decent clothes." Aunt Cissy said trying to one up her ex husband while still patronizing me.

'_I don't care if they know it's me I'm kicking her.'_

I was in the middle of discovering which leg belonged to Aunt Cissy when Lucius tapped my hand gentle with his fingers. I looked up at him to find a smile on his face.

"It has just occurred to me that I haven't had the luxury of dancing with the guest of honor yet." He said while turning his gaze to ballroom floor.

"Oh Lucius dear, don't embarrass her like that Merlin knows she can't dance." Aunt Cissy said in her shrill voice.

I ignored her. "I would love to although I have to admit I am not that good."

"That's okay it's all about leading." Lucius said before whisking me from my seat.

I made sure to give Aunt Cissy a smug smile before disappearing from her view.

'_When I get back I kicking you hard.'_

We were at the edge of the dance floor when, with a flick of his hand, Lucius changed the song. Nobody seemed to mind the change of music once they turned and saw who changed it.

"It's a muggle song but I quite enjoy it." he said as Nat King Cole's Unforgettable echoed through the room.

As the words began I was whirled onto the floor. I didn't have to do much work but I ended up gliding across the floor gracefully, everyone's toes unharmed.

Lucius started singing along his voice just as beautiful. I focused on his words.

"Unforgettable that's what you are, unforgettable though near or far."

Everything seemed to be silenced as he sung. "Like a song of love that clings to me, how the thought of you dose things to me."

I couldn't even hear the original singer anymore. "Never before has someone been more unforgettable in every way and forevermore that's how you'll stay."

Until there was only his voice to be heard. "That's why darling it's incredible that someone so unforgettable thinks that I'm unforgettable too."

Then it was over and the sounds of others came flooding back as the song changed. Lucius lead me of the floor and I couldn't understand what had just happened to me. I took my seat back at the table forgetting my earlier vow took kick Aunt Cissy until she bleed and everything else for that matter. If you were to ask me my name I wouldn't have been able to tell you.

We ate in silence and shortly after dessert people came and said good bye telling me to enjoy their gift all vowing theirs were the best.

Lucius was the last one to say good bye.

"I hope you had a lovely evening Sasha. I did." He said before kissing my hand and disappearing.


	2. Memo

Sorry for the long wait guys I apologize it has been too long but no I haven't abandoned any of my stories and I have new stories, one shots, and chapters coming soon.


End file.
